


masurokka prompt fic of wonder

by toastyboii



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prompt Generator, RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, all lowercase, extremely short, holy shit they're literally. in love. do not separate, lol they got close to making out, oh my god theyre in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyboii/pseuds/toastyboii
Summary: a bunch of short prompts from prompts.neocities.org ! may not just be masurokka, i may add other ships too.wholesome girlfriends in love doing wholesome things while still in love, basically.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. prompt one: masuki gets addicted to painting nails and forces rokkas nails to get painted on.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocaachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocaachan/gifts).



prompt one: masuki gets addicted to painting nails and forces rokkas nails to get painted on.

its very out of place. 

“hey, rokka, can i paint yer nails?” masuki looks at her cute little girlfriend square in the eyes, seeing her reflection in her glasses. “e-eh? thats….” looking down at the ground, rokka twiddles her thumbs in an effort to make a decision. not like she hasnt already made it though.

“m-mhm.” the taller girl smiles at her reaction, and tells her that shes the cutest girl shes ever seen. masuki takes rokkas hand in her own. its soft and warm.

with her free hand, masuki rummages under the table next to them and finds her bag of nail polish. “what color do ya want? i have any.” rokka looks at their hands touching, expecting a response from them. “uhm… is there a mustard yellow color?” that was the first thing that came to the guitarists mind, and it seemed relatively tame. wouldnt get any looks from the student council at haneoka. “aight.”

just for a second, masuki pulls her other hand away and speedily fishes out a round bottle, close to the color rokka wanted. “is this good?” rokka takes a quick look and nods. once more her hand is taken, masuki inspecting them to see if they need to be clipped or filed. they look perfect, despite rokka constantly breaking them while playing the guitar.

to mess with her blue-haired girlfriend, masuki gently lifts up rokkas hand and places a soft kiss square on her knuckles. instantly, rokkas face heats up and turns the brightest shade of red. ‘eeeeeeeee! m-masuki….” a smirk forms on the drummers face, and she sets down the others hand. “heh.”

in one swift motion masuki opens up the bottle of yellow nail polish, with it already being shaken. a few second pass by before the first coat is applied on rokkas thumb. “the color suits ya.” rokka replied with a quiet thank you before adjusting her hand for the pointer finger to be painted. its been a while since shes had a manicure, and it was extra special because her beautiful girlfriend was painting them with the cutest looking face. she was focused- and wouldnt let anything else interrupt the manicure.

“theres the first coat. gimme your other hand.” masuki makes a motion to the other hand, with rokka giving it to her. once again, her lovely tall girlfriend was indirectly holding her hand, and it made the blue haired one blush. she loves it when masuki touches her, even if it isnt much.

masu looks up for a second to see rokkas face. she looked so happy and content, so that made the drummer happy. that was all she wanted. too soon, the last coat of polish was applied. the brightness of the color was cute, but still subtle. rokka looked at her nails with stars in her eyes, then back at masuki.

“masuki…!” rokka jumps on top of her girlfriend to hug her tightly and give her so many kisses rokka loses count. “ey, cut it ou-” interrupting herself, masuki decided to tolerate it. she was awfully cute… even if she didnt show affection like this often. after a few moments, rokka moved off of her to let the blonde breathe. 

“hehe, i love ya kiddo.” she leaned over to hug her small little baby, engulfing her with her body and jacket. she was so precious, really. like a doll. rokkas face got several degrees hotter, causing her to hide her warm face in her hands. “i love you too, masuki…!” she couldnt believe she got so lovey-dovey over nail polish, but thats just what happens when you have a lovely, beautiful, kind, funny, and overall amazing girlfriend that would protect you like a little bunny.


	2. prompt two: masuki teaches rokka how to kiss

prompt two: masuki teaching rokka how to kiss.

"m-masuki, will you…" rokka stuttered, struggling to finish her sentence. "t-teach me how t-to kiss?" 

the question piqued masuki's interest, as she got lost in the new volume of a manga. "ya want me to teach ya how'ta kiss?" excitedly, rokka nodded with her hands in determined fists. "yes please!" 

masuki shut the book and set it aside before scooting over to her girlfriend, rokka. "i thought ya knew how to kiss." now, these two have been dating for a while now. they had given each other many, many kisses, but rokka felt like she wasn't kissing well enough.

"i do, but i wanna get better!" masuki could never get over how cute she was, honestly. she couldn't get enough of the little thing. rokka looked as if she had stars in her eyes.

leaning over, masuki gave rokka this… *look*. that kind of look when you're so madly in love with someone that you don't even know you're showing it. "c'mere." she pulled her girlfriend close- close enough to turn her face red. "m-masuki…" 

masuki put her thumb on her sweet rokka's chin, and tilted her face up. "ya ready?" a smirk formed on the taller girls face, while on the others she looked like a beet. rokka nodded, bracing for impact. 

pulling her even closer, the twos lips met. rokka immediately melted into their kiss, closing her eyes to take it in even better. masuki did the same, using her free hand to wrap around her waist.

though she would never admit it, rokka was very enamored by their kissing session. the way that her girlfriend was holding her waist, all of the gentle touching… was honestly making her even more flustered. 

soon, it seemed like masuki was kissing her deeper and deeper by the moment. she totally was. their body heat coming together was making it a bit warm. rokka never wanted it to end, but it did. earlier than expected, too.

the taller one pulled away, quietly panting from their near make out session. rokka on the other hand, was gasping for it. masuki smiled, and used the back of her hand to clean off the bit of their spittle on her face.

rokka looked as if she was going to pass out. her face definitely showed that she liked it. "now thats how ya kiss, rokka." masukis smile grew a bit wider from how cute her girlfriend looked. 

that extra remark made rokka bury her face into her girlfriends chest. "m-masuki, dont say things like that!" the girlfriend moved her hands to the top of rokkas head, gently petting her. "ya act like ya want more." rokka totally did not, not one bit. she for sure didnt want more kisses from her beautiful girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry for taking so long lol!!  
> on december 19th me and my girlfriend would be together for 4 months!! so i figured now would be a good time to post this.


	4. prompt five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masuki and rokka flirt as usual!

prompt five: masuki telling rokka a story but rokka isn't paying attention at all because she’s too busy thinking about what a cutie masuki is.

"so y'know, dad was givin' me a scoldin' because i had forgotten to…" masuki, the supposed princess locked in a tower, was talking about being reprimanded for leaving manga on the table.

little did the drummer know that her petite girlfriend was barely paying attention. sure, rokka was nodding and saying 'yeah' every once in a while acting like she was listening, but in reality she was sizing up her tall glass of water.

with every blink of her eye, rokka could find something beautiful about her lover. the way masu would sit hunched over with an elbow on a knee, how shed put her hand on her chin when having deep thoughts, the slight drift of her gaze from rokkas eyes to her gentle hands… the girl was beyond dreamy.

masuki interrupted her own story to pull rokka back from her daydreams. "hey, lock…" no response. "...rokka." more silence. only a sweet little stupidly in love smile on rokkas face.

suddenly, masu took rokkans cute hands in her own, with a stern look. "hey, are you okay?" the face she was making didn't show her tone.

"eh?" rokka had jolted up from her musing, with the absolute cutest expression any girlfriend had ever seen. "what's wrong? are you okay masuki-san-" 

masuki was enamored, and it showed. her jaw was dropped slightly, with stars in her eyes. "lock…"   
prompt five: masuki telling rokka a story but rokka isn't paying attention at all because she’s too busy thinking about what a cutie masuki is.

"so y'know, dad was givin' me a scoldin' because i had forgotten to…" masuki, the supposed princess locked in a tower, was talking about being reprimanded for leaving manga on the table.

little did the drummer know that her petite girlfriend was barely paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEOWOWOWOEOWOE!! in eight days me and my gf would have been together for 6 months :) these have been the best 6 months of my life, and its a because of her!
> 
> i know this isn't the best, but i wrote it in the back of a cold car at 4am, so what can you expect.
> 
> next chapter will NOT be a prompt but will be a continuation of this one :)

**Author's Note:**

> wow!! i never thought id be hopping on a ride like this but i just love them so much to not be able to.   
> dedicated to my wonderful gf kacey!! we are masurokka real teehee <3 ily


End file.
